RockMan X Exe
by ZeroSabreMaster
Summary: Follow the adventures of Nathaniel Barrel and his Navi, X, as they make new friends and allies and battle the forces of evil. This story will have a definate plot, and will contain many elements: humor, sorrow, joy, and so on. Enjoy!


A few notes before I begin:

1) I will be using the Japanese names for the most part, but I'll let you know at the start of a chapter who's who and what's what.

2) I'll be using the storyline of BN1-BN5. _Anything _that happens/is revealed in BN6 _is not _considered "canon" for this fic. (On that note, I probably will borrow a few elements from the anime--such as Chaud's position as VP of his company, etc).

3) I will be using real names for the countries. Electopia is Japan. Netfrica is South Africa. Sharo is USSR. Creamland/Kingland is England. NationZ is Red China. Netopia/Amourupe is America.

4) MegaMan/RockMan and everything related to it belongs to Capcom and is being used under the "Fair Use" clause. The story itself and all original characters, however, are copyrighted to me.

5) For those who don't know, Justice.Exe is Duo from MM8.

* * *

"Screen Divide!'' 

"Justice Tower!"

As these words were spoken, two vertical towers of energy went racing across the field--each from opposite ends--trying to seek out their creator's opponent. The one--Screen Divide--was a relatively small beam (about the thickness of a broadsword and six feet high) of sword-based energy that crackled and changed shape as it traveled--like a lightning bolt that moves along the ground instead of through the air. Despite its small size, however, it was very sharp and very fast. The other--Justice Tower--was a very large beam (twice the thickness of a man and about twelve feet high) of glowing blue solar-based energy. Although slower than the Screen Divide, its high energy level allowed it to seek after its opponent for a much longer time.

As the Screen Divide zipped along the battlefield, it came into contact with Justice Tower, but instead of being overwhelmed by the more powerful energy beam, it sliced right through it, leaving a neat little cut through the latter's bottom section. Both attacks slowed dramatically after the collision, and a couple seconds later they both lost their structure, and the now-free energy dissipated into the air.

With his free hand, Colonel wiped his sweaty forehead. "At this rate, we're going to be fighting all day."

Blowing hard, Justice agreed with him. "Perhaps we should just call it a draw."

Colonel was inclined to agree with him. The two of them had started their friendly duel around an hour ago, and so far, neither had scored even a single hit--they were just too evenly matched. The beam of his saber quickly shortened until it disappeared, and its former base formed itself back into his right hand. He was about to logout when he had an idea. "Why not one more go before we call it quits--with Program Advances this time."

Justice perked up at the idea. "Why not indeed!"

----- 

The year is 2042, and technology has reached heights that were once thought impossible. For the last thirty years, the entire world (minus a very few third-world countries) has been linked together by a global Network that connects and governs all of the earth's electronics. Robotics have also reached astounding new heights, and--between the two--much of the human race's work is performed by self-regulating AI systems. Although great detail isn't needed on most of the new inventions (you should easily be able to imagine them for yourselves), one creation warrants specific mention--the NetNavi (short for Net Navigator). These are the ultimate in AI technology, and have advanced to the point that many people don't even think of them as computer programs, (and in truth, those people have very good reason for such thought). In the words of the famous Japanese scientist, Dr. Hikari, "Navi's are no longer computer programs. They are humans that reside in the cyber world." NetNavi's have the capability to think, feel full-fledged emotions, and make completely independent action.

So what purpose do they serve, you ask? Well, their number one purpose is to interface with the Network and serve as a sort of middleman between it and people. (For the Network is so complex and so unlike the original Internet that navigating it manually can be exceedingly difficult unless you're a professional programmer). Towards that end, most people own a personal NetNavi, which resides inside a small pocket-sized device known as a PET (PErsonal Terminal), and although there are some who use their NetNavi like a servant or slave, most people today view and treat their NetNavi as a friend and partner.

Now, as mentioned previously, the Network is highly complicated, and so in addition to NetNavi's, another feature was added to it to allow the "average Joe" to use it without difficulty: the ability to view everything in it as real-world objects. In another words, a NetNavi looks like a person (generally), a firewall is shown as a flaming wall, and so on. This became so useful that only a very few people _don't_ use it.

Of course, when computers govern and control so many aspects of human life, viruses and hackers are bound to become a gigantic problem. To answer this problem, BattleChips were created--small rectangular discs that contain anti-virus/anti-Navi programs within them. All you have to do is place them in the "slot-in" section on your PET, and the data will be transferred to your NetNavi. Early BattleChips simply took the form of swords and guns, but in today's age, there is a BattleChip for just about any situation: chips that defend against enemy attacks, chips that speed up your Navi, chips that make your Navi "invisible," and so on and so forth. They aren't perfect, however, since they must be recharged at special facilities in-between each use. (It should be noted that most Navi's also have standard attacks/defenses that they can use at will).

But Navi's don't always have to fight against hackers and viruses; friendly Net Battling is a very popular sport world-wide (which, as you should know by now, is exactly what Colonel and Justice were doing at the beginning of the chapter).

-----

The Program Advance.

Formed by merging the data from several BattleChips together, the Program Advance requires great skill, precision, and sync on the part of both the Navi and the Operator (for the Operator must slot-in the chips at just the right moment, and the Navi must fuse them together at just the right moment--even a one-second misstep in timing can ruin it completely).

If a Navi and Operator can master it, however, they wield power enough to delete all but the strongest of Navi's in one blow.

-----

In the real world, two men--one in his mid-thirty's, the other in his early sixty's--stood on either end of a simple NetBattling machine, their deep concentration evident.

The younger man--Colonel Barrel of the American Elite Force--wore a light brown shirt, black slacks, a camouflage parka that was generally left unzipped, and sported a goatee. He was quite evidently Native American--all the way from his thick, jet-black hair (which fell down to cover his right eye) to his dark complexion and high cheekbones--and was tall and broad with a rugged-looking face and calm demeanor.

His Navi, Colonel.Exe, was human-like, with a black vest, pants, and shoes and white shoulder pads. In addition, he sported a black garment that is best described as a coat that is open in the front but only extends from his waist, as well as a teal cape. His hair was jet black and spiked back from his head, and he wore a black, triangular hat; he also had a metallic, pointed red "beard." His insignia (the outline of a black rectangle on a white circle) was positioned at the front of his waist like a belt buckle, and his right hand is generally missing, replaced by a red device, which serves as the base of a beam saber.

The elder man--Dr. Barrel of the NNRI and father of Colonel Barrel--wore a white dress shirt, black slacks, and a brown-and-red suit jacket from the 1960's (which would've looked horrible on just about anyone else, but seemed to suit him just fine). He was of marked European descent, almost bald, of average height and breadth, had a slight stomach, and wore a full beard and mustache. What struck you most about him, though, was his distinct grandfatherly air. Always ready with a twinkling eye and hearty laugh, children flocked to and adored him.

Justice.Exe--his Navi--looked like a robot out of an old Japanese cartoon; he had a large, blue-and-red metallic-looking body, greatly over-sized feet, spikes on one shoulder, a white face, and a hat-like helmet. On his chest, there were four circular holes, several inches deep, and his insignia (a glowing, blue energy orb on a yellow background) showed at the end of each one. (It should be noted at this point that all Navi insignia's are circular in shape).

At his Navi's suggestion, Barrel (for everyone who does not address him by "Colonel" calls him by his last time) looked up from the screen on his side of the machine and said, "What do you say, Dad? Ready for a final pass?"

Dr. Barrel gave a slight chuckle while pulling out three chips. "I believe the more pertinent question is, 'are you ready to lose?'"

Both waited a moment to ensure that their respective Navi's were ready, and then called out (the ellipses represent the space of time they had to wait for their Navi's to be ready for the third chip) at the same time:

"BattleChips, Cannon, HiCannon...M-Cannon, triple slot-in! Program Advance, ZetaCannon!"

"BattleChips, SunShine, SunFlare...SunRay, triple slot-in! Program Advance, SolarDream!"

A small green cannon formed over Colonel's left hand, and a blue one formed over his right. Raising his hands above his head, he merged the two cannons with the final one in a brilliant shower of light, creating a much larger cannon that formed over both of his hands.

With his palms up, a small ball of energy formed and hovered over each one of Justice's large hands. Forcing the two spheres together, he merged them with the final solar chip and his whole body began glowing yellow.

Colonel lowered the cannon so that it was in front of him, aimed, and then fired off a gigantic blast of plasma.

Justice interlocked his fingers, and--placing his hands outwards and in a horizontal fashion--created a very large beam of yellow solar energy.

The attacks collided...and completely neutralized each other.

_COLONEL, LOGGING OUT._

_JUSTICE, LOGGING OUT._


End file.
